PandemicTale
Description PandemicTale '''is an AU based on a virus that infects monsters magic. After the initial infection, the patient may feel, in order of appearance: Dimming vision, headache, hearing a constant piercing sound, sluggishness, hallucinations (both visual and auditory), loss of hearing, insanity, and death. It is unknown if the sickness is bacterial, viral, or else, but it seems to piggyback on monster's magic, thus directly touching a monster or anything they conjure with magic, and also their dust, can instantly spread the infection. A dead host takes approximately 5-7 ''hours ''to dust, depending on size. The virus has little to no resistance against heat, so the virus can only work in humid, or cold environments. History Its origins are unknown, but some monsters presume it originated from something from the surface, maybe made by humans, to exterminate monsters for good, or it was a failed experiment dropped into the underground, or more darker, a virus made by a radical group of monsters... However there was no strong evidence for any of these theories. Locations '''RUINS The RUINS were completely unaffected by the Virus, due to it being closed off, after Toriel left to help others, It has a decontamination chamber set up in the place where you meet Flowey the second time. Snowdin Snowdin was one of the main places that was hit hard with virus. A lot of the monsters there fell to the virus, and is one of the few areas that monsters are allowed to pass through, but with no touching of infected dust/items or usage of any magics in the zone, until you enter the RUINS. Waterfall Waterfall is a official NO GO zone, due to the virus being extremely infectious in that zone, even with protective equipment. Toriel avoided the place completely when she went back to the ruins with Sans and teleported to the Hotlands. Hotlands The virus could not handle the heat there so monsters that were not infected were sent here to live. Alphys works with other scientists there to find a cure for the virus. The Royal Guard set up blockades so no one enters Waterfall. The only way to get to Snowdin is through the boat service there, and its hard to get a permit to pass through the zone, unless if you are a medic, or someone high up in the royal works, like guards or scientists. MTT Hotel/CORE Since the Hotel and CORE are way deep in the Hotlands sector, so the virus has not reached there. Everyone lives there trying to think "Everything is okay, nothing has gone horribly wrong." but they feel the darkness glooming over their heads, knowing that a good amount of monsters have died. Mettaton is not permitted to go anywhere outside of Hotlands, due to him being a machine made with magic, so he tries to keep morale and spirits up with his shows inside the Hotel and CORE alongside with daily/weekly visits from Asgore. New Home/The Capital The Capital is where most monsters live now, and they try to live a happy life. But they just can't. Asgore and others in the Royalty set up more places to get supplies and rations. Asgore tries to keep the population calm under his watchful eye, but of course, he is not allowed to pass into Snowdin or anywhere else, due to the possibilty of him dying, which would break the underground into a civil war, or worse, a genocide. Most shops are now set up in the capital, selling rations, or something else for help. Most monsters in the capital that want to help have been applying for jobs like Royal Medics, Scientists or Guards. Canon Characters Flowey Unaffected He was unaffected by the virus, due to the virus originating somewhere in Waterfall, most presumably in the trash piles there. Toriel Unaffected She was unaffected for the same reasons as Flowey, now she wanders the Underground helping the sick, but more to help their deaths easier, due to no cure for the virus. Papyrus Dead Papyrus contracted the virus when he found dust of a Waterfall monster on the Waterfall-Snowdin Border, he went into Waterfall, trying to help the sick, but to no avail. He went back home, and fell on his bed, and died, being dusted about 5-6 hours later. Sans Unaffected Sans did not get infected due to his lazy attitude to life, luckily he was sleeping by the doors to the ruins, where most people did not go. When he woke up, he felt something was off, and went back to his house, walked into Papyrus's bedroom and saw his dusted corpse. He saw his brother's scarf was not on him, and found it on the couch downstairs. After this moment, he fell into a deep state of depression and went to help Toriel with helping monsters with the sickness, but no longer with his punny attitude. If he does, its only to ease his depression. He also wears Papyrus's Scarf, due to it not being on Papyrus's dusted corpse, it is not infected. Undyne Unaffected When Undyne was patrolling Waterfall, she noticed a lot of monsters dying there, and tried to help some, but she knew something was not right, and hid in her house, boarding it up. Now she waits for help, wondering if anyone else is safe. Alphys Unaffected Alphys was in Hotlands at the time when the virus spread. She was looking through the cameras, and she saw monsters dying left and right in Snowdin and Waterfall. She called the king to call a emergency quarantine to block off Waterfall and Snowdin from spreading the infection. Before the Quarantine was enacted, she found unaffected monsters, and turned on the evacuation alarms so they can make their way to Hotlands. Now she works with other scientists to try to find the cure. Mettaton Unaffected Mettaton was doing her daily peformances in the MTT Hotel/CORE when the virus struck. After the incident, he was put in charge of getting the underground to be a happier place, he tries to cheer up everyone with his shows and peformances. He is not permitted to make appearances anywhere outside of Hotlands, due to him being a monster with a robot run on magic, and if he went out there, he would get infected. Asgore Unaffected The king of the underground. Asgore was in his castle, when the virus started. Now, he keeps others hopes up, by visiting them weekly or daily. He just hopes for one thing. That a seventh soul can come, and free them from this prison. He is also not permitted outside of Hotlands, due to the chance of him dying, and nobody would want that, since it would force the underground into anarchy, a civil war or, the worst, a genocide. Napstablook Dead Napstablook died in his home, listening to his music, before the virus started, he was in the RUINS, doing his thing, lying on the ground, when he went home, he felt the full force of the virus, and started feeling ill then and there, but he thought some music could help him feel better, but once he turned on the music, he fell. Legends say that if you walk in the trash dump or anywhere near Napstablook's house, you could hear his music playing. Submission If you want to join our AU, please follow these rules: *No CfD, Inactive, or Salvage marked OC's are allowed. *Follow standard wikia and RP rules. *Submit in any of our walls.' Do not submit in the comments.' *In your submission, include if they are affected, how they knew about the Virus, and what they are doing now (In the RP) *'We have permission to say No. You may fix your own submission to reach guidelines. Do not complain about it, or you will not have permission to join our AU at all.' Original Characters Michael Carter Unaffected Given he is a Human, he is not affected by the virus, at least in a harshly negative way. It's actually convenient as he was already having the cold, but is still active. Because of Asgore's intent on finding the seventh soul, he makes sure to hide away in home or outside, even if it would've made the cold worse. If Michael was spotted, it would've been the end of him, and an alternate ending. Everything about his personality stays the same. He is now secretly working to help resolve the deathly virus. Khira Unaffected Khira was in Snowdin when the virus started, he went out of town for 10 minutes, and then returned, after feeling something was off, to his horror, everyone was dead or dying. He quickly put on a gasmask, thinking whatever killed them, could be infected through more than 1 way. After the virus spread as far as it could, Khira became the Head of the Quarantine, due to the absence of Undyne. With only him and a few others leading the operation to find a cure, the main people alongside him were Alphys, and some other monsters. Khira now goes out daily to check around Snowdin and on dangerous occasions, Waterfall for things they can use for the cure, but resides in the True Lab with his equipment. The main reason he was not infected is of his body, since he is a fire elemental, the virus cannot enter through his skin. Meridian Unaffected As Meridian was at the MTT Hotel at the time when the virus spread, so when she got the news about it, she was relieved that her brother made it out, now she works as a field medic, helping monsters whenever she can find them, and then sometimes a guard, at one of the quarantine gates, or for the boat ride. = Category:AU Category:RP AU